totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
Until Morning
TBA Plot Everyone is at their respective team base getting ready for the night. At the Spa Hotel, Cameron is in the entertainment room with Dakota playing the arcade game Sam introduced Cameron to and the two begin to bond over their friendship/relationship with the gamer. In the library, Scarlett is curiously reading a newspaper article (that “happens” to be there) over the Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook and how he is “still at large” after his appearance in season one; meanwhile Courtney is writing her next possible strategies in a journal and involuntarily draws a cute doodle of a certain farm boy (then immediately etches it out haha!). However, a “sudden” storm has the Seahorses and Bulls struggling to fortify their shelters! But, because I’m a nice guy I call out to the outside teams via intercom and tell them they can stay in the Hotel for the night (if they got lost in the storm I wouldn’t have a paycheck after all!). After the soaked contestants get dried up everyone is called to the dining hall for a “nice family dinner”, boy are they in for a surprise! While the season one veterans are at the buffet, Lindsay thanks Courtney for keeping her safe from elimination but the C.I.T reminds her that it’s only because SHE is the one who’ll take out Lindsay which the blonde believes to be a joke. Courtney pulls the remaining veterans together and tells them that with Katie gone all of them are huge targets! She advises staying close together and going after any newbies that could be a threat later on; Lindsay agrees since she has it out for Sugar while Leshawna is hesitant since she trusts most of her teammates, minus Jo. Scott approaches her after the others leave and offers to help her with her plan whatever way he can; Courtney comments in the confessional that having Scott as an ally could benefit her so she shouldn’t pass up the offer. She takes on Scott’s offer and the two reach for a muffin at the same time and blush as they both pull away. Everyone takes their seat at the table (Dakota and Sam decide to snuggle up while they sit side-by-side) and Scarlett brings up the article she read to Courtney, finding it interesting her and the others in that challenge were able to handle a real life killer. Courtney takes this compliment with pride, but as everyone else is enjoying themselves at dinner the lights in the room go completely out!! Once they come back on however “tragedy” strikes when Topher’s “body” (shout out to the props department!!) falls from the ceiling!! People scream throughout the dining hall (except Scarlett, whose confessional shows that she realizes that this is a challenge) and everyone dashes out in a panic as I announce over the P.A. that a psycho (or Chef in Jack the Ripper’s costume) is in the house! As everyone runs to the exit I come on the monitor and announce they just got PUNKED! Tonight’s challenge is a shout-out to TDI’s “Hide-and-Seek” challenge and World Tour’s London challenge. The teams will be locked in the mansion and must avoid being captured by the psycho roaming the house; to escape the teams will have to follow clues spread throughout the mansion and find 3 keycards to their team door in the main entrance. Once the teams (or whatever is left of them) have opened their respective doors in the main entrance (if someone tries to sneak out through another team’s door they’ll get a shock!) they’ll have to race to the bonfire ceremony, first two teams back will be safe while one unlucky team will be nominating two players for elimination! I give each team their first locations to check out and everyone heads out; once they arrive at their designated rooms I LOCK ‘EM ALL IN! The teams have to find a means of escape that is hidden in each of their rooms. In one of the master bedrooms, Beardo and Geoff search under the bed and start going through each book in the shelves “like in one of those sweet mystery flicks”, but when Lindsay sits down at the vanity and adjusts the mirror the wall suddenly turns and she disappears! The room is unlocked, and the boys suggest looking for Lindsay, but Sugar snaps and says “she’d just get us caught!” and heads out the room. Team Brain is trapped in the library (such a coincidence!!) and begin rummaging through all the books since it’d be the most “obvious place”; however just as Dakota reclines in a chair, it leans WAY too far back and tosses her into a secret passageway in the wall! Once their room is open, Cameron tries to get the others to look for Dakota so Scarlett suggests the team splits up into groups and takes Cameron and Lightning with her, leaving Scott and Courtney to search awkwardly. The Bulls are in one of the regular bedrooms and as Jo and Jasmine try and open the door by force, the others search around the room. Sam is worrying about Dakota’s safety in the challenge, and he’s so distracted he doesn’t notice that by moving a vase he activated a trap door under Shawn! Jasmine starts to worry about Shawn, but is reminded by Leshawna they need to move before the psycho finds them! While me and Topher (yes people he’s alive, that was just a wax dummy earlier!) are watching the footage, those who “disappeared” on their teams all end up in the surveillance room; Shawn is paranoid that Topher may be a zombie which terrifies Lindsay! Dakota calms them down and I let them know that since they were the ones who found the exits in the rooms the three of them are Team Captains; as an added Captain’s bonus they can’t be captured by Chef AND can help him catch the others with the help of a remote that will give him their general location (just in case they want to sabotage someone haha). I also give them their team’s first clue and their first keycard and all but Dakota head off; she briefly stays behind when she notices Scarlett on the monitor grinning as Lightning gets electrocuted for trying to punch the entrance door down! She worriedly says in the confessional that Scarlett’s been “giving her a weird vibe” lately and questions why she looks so familiar, like if she’s MET her somewhere before! Shawn finds his team and they split up to find a room where “black and white are endgame” which Jo and Jasmine believe to be the entertainment room. Sam worries about Dakota so Leshawna offers to help him look for her then tells the others to meet at the entrance once they find the keycard. Dakota runs into Courtney and Scott and lets them know the first clue, “the room where foxes trot to victory”, and dashes to the entrance to find the rest of her team. Scott has trouble with the clue but Courtney deduces that it’s the upstairs dance hall (Scott blushes at the word “dance”) and the two head out…unaware that a psycho is stalking them secretly! Lindsay manages to find her team, but is told off by Sugar for “abandonin’” them which makes Lindsay respond in the confession booth that if they lose Sugar is going to pay for getting Beth and “even Katie” eliminated. In real time, she apologizes but tells the team the secret path she went on led her to the keycard and their first clue (“What get’s wetter as it dries?”). Sugar snatches the card and says her and Geoff will go get it in the door while Lindsay and Beardo head to the room first. Beardo tells Lindsay the clue is easy, but the blonde is just as confused as ever so the beat-boxer makes the sounds of water splashing to help her figure out that it’s the pool area they need to head to! Dakota reaches the other half of her team and inserts their first card into the door then informs the team of their first clue; just as her team leaves Sam and Leshawna arrive and the gamer hugs his girlfriend, relieved that she wasn’t captured. The heiress gives him a kiss for “how sweet he is” then wishes the duo good luck in the challenge as she leaves to catch up with her group. The Beauty duo comes to the door and Sugar gloats about being one step ahead of the Brawns (and gets some sassy looks from Leshawna) then leaves ahead of Geoff. However, as she steps around the corner she is knocked out by Chef and is the first person captured! Geoff heads out to meet with Beardo and Lindsay, unaware that they are now down one teammate! As the Brawn Trio heads upstairs, Shawn spots Courtney and Scott so he uses his remote in secret to contact Chef. Immediately the five teens hear heavy footsteps so the Brawns make a mad dash for the entertainment room while Scott hides himself and Courtney in one of the supply closets. The two are a little too close for comfort and Scott proudly says in his confessional that “now is his chance” and attempts to kiss Courtney; Courtney wasn’t looking and accidentally bumps into Scott forehead-first, which makes him fall right onto her! As the two share an awkward smile Courtney’s confession reveals that she “didn’t realize how kinda cute Scott is”, however their “moment” is interrupted when the psycho busts down the door and captures them! Jo and Shawn block their door while Jasmine searches the room for the keycard, ultimately finding it under the pool table along with the second clue. The psycho breaks down the door (with a sack full of Courtney and Scott haha), but as he approaches them Jo tackles him, giving the survivalist couple time to escape and having herself get caught! Beardo and Lindsay make it to the pool and Lindsay spots the keycard/clue in the water and offers to dive in and get it. When Beardo hears the doors open he hides under a bench to try and surprise the psycho. As the psycho eyes the pool Beardo knocks into him from behind, right into the pool! Just as Lindsay surfaces with the items, Beardo pulls her out and the two run for their lives right into Geoff, who informs them that Sugar went missing. The three run off to find “a room with the most beautiful object of all” as the psycho leaves the pool. Team Brain reaches the dance hall and Dakota worries that the others aren’t there, but Lightning says it “serves ‘em right for bein’ all lovey dovey”. The group searches under every table, but Cameron accidentally bumps into Dakota and triggers her remote! Scarlett finds the clue (“the room of all things knowing”) and card under a loose tile on the dance floor, but a trap door opens under her (nice one Chef!) and the objects are air-borne until the super jock grabs them with ease! Chef blocks the door, but manages to get tackled by Lightning, who leads Cameron and Dakota away to find the final room! The Bulls meet at the entrance and get their two keycards into the door then proceed to their last room whose clue was “Do you even ___ bro?”, a.k.a the gym! The teams are frantically searching in the master guestroom/library/gym for their final keycard while trying to avoid ultimate capture; it’s getting down to the wire! To add a little bit more tension I play the famous music cue from season three and warn the remaining players that if they don’t sing its auto-elimination! Despite the attempt to keep quite the singing draws psycho Chef to the location of Team Brawn (who found their last keycard under a treadmill), and only Sam and Lashawna manage to (somehow) avoid capture and make a mad dash for the entrance! The two have little trouble escaping and successfully reach the goal as the remaining members of their team, giving the Brawny Bulls immunity! Cameron finds his team’s keycard in a photo album dedicated to the McLean family, but the three get cornered by Chef in the library! Team Beauty is having trouble finding their last keycard until Geoff bumps into my MASSIVE self-portrait on the wall, which hid the keycard! Team Brain outsmarts Chef, but he tackles the trio straight through the door (stop breaking all the doors Chef!!) and right onto Team Beauty! Cameron and Lindsay wedge themselves out of the pile and head for doors…but Lindsay is missing the final card! She runs back to get it, but this gives Cameron enough time to escape and make it to the goal, saving his team from nomination! Speaking of nominations…Lindsay is in charge of those tonight! She has one target in mind, but who will she have to put up alongside that target?? Lindsay nominated Sugar, due to her distrust of her, and Beardo, in order to not risk Geoff going home (keeping Courtney's words in her mind). Sugar was sent home, making Lindsay very happy. Trivia Goof *The Mighty Bulls were incorrectly listed as the Brawny Bulls in the episode promotion. Gallery Category:All Star Battle (Season 2) Episodes Category:Episodes